


Putting The Pieces Together

by vgsfshade6116



Series: Fate Sure Does Act In Funny Ways [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DAD76, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Slice of Life, aboverse, alpha/beta/omega, but still pretty sad, slightly less sad dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgsfshade6116/pseuds/vgsfshade6116
Summary: Sometimes your life falls apart in an instant. But by the end of the day, you have to continue on in some fashion. For Jack Morrison, it means doing his best to raise the son of his lost mate.





	Putting The Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to SenkiroWolf, who did the RP with me that inspired this fic. You're a great partner to write with, I only hope we do more fun stories together in the future. :) <3

“So then, why was Rosa Parks not giving up her seat was so important? Shannon?”

“Because she really showed how unfair it was for her to be told by a white man she had to stand so that he could sit!”

“Right! But we’ll have to talk about the Civil Rights movement more tomorrow class, because the bell’s about to ring. Make sure you’ve copied down all your homework on the board. I’ve also graded your tests, take them home so that your parents can sign them.”

The class groaned as Mrs. Campbell began calling out names so they could come up to her desk and take their tests back. Some sighed in relief upon seeing their grade, while others deflated and angrily shoved the paper deep into their bags. 

“Lewis, Andrew!”  

The boy took his test back and checked the grade as he walked back to his desk. Yes, a 95, his dad would be so proud once he saw it!

The bell rang, and Andy joined the flood of students rushing to get out of school. Outside the building was a noisy crowd of kids, either getting picked up by parents or clambering into school buses. Andy spotted his dad waving at him from his pickup truck and ran at him, hugging his legs. “Dad!”

Dad laughed and lifted him up in his arms. He kissed Andy’s forehead. “Eee, daaad, your beard always scratches me!” 

Dad chuckled and put Andy in the backseat. “How was school today?”  

“Good! We read a story together and then we did multiplication, and for history we learned about the Civil Rights Movement. I also got a 95 on my test!” He waved the paper in Dad’s face.

“Wow! That’s a really good score Andy, I’m so proud of you!” He ruffled Andy’s hair. Andy beamed brightly.

On the drive back to the ranch Andy babbled about his day, such as playing with counting blocks and being lookout while his friends played Yu-Gi-Oh in the schoolyard. Once they were back home, Andy went into the living room and settled on the couch. He started his homework while Dad went out back to help Aunt Esme with the animals.

Andy was just about finished when the adults came back inside, which meant that it was time for dinner. “Andy, tonight’s your turn to set the table.”

Andy obediently took the tableware out of the dish rack and set them as neatly as possible while Aunt Esme cooked, which smelled as good as always. But just before everyone could sit down and eat, there was a knocking at the door.

X

Jack got up and answered the door. “Jesse! Didn’t think you’d be back so soon!”

The cowboy grinned and stubbed out his cigar (he understood that Jack didn’t want his son possibly picking up any bad habits). “Sometimes dispensing justice is easy, especially when the criminals are rock stupid. Besides, who can say no to a cold beer enjoyed in the comforts of home?” He sniffed the air. “And it seems like I came back just in time for dinner.”

Jack stepped aside to let Jesse through. “Big brother!” Andy shrieked happily upon seeing him.

Jesse hugged the 6-year old. “Hey there little rascal. Say, is it just me or have you grown taller since I last saw you?”

“You bet! I grew a whole inch!”

“Haha, one of these days you’ll be as tall as your dad.”

Esme stepped out from behind the entryway to the kitchen. “You’re not going to hug your own mother Jesse McCree?”

“Aw shucks mom.” Jesse hugged her.

Finally everyone sat down to eat. Jesse told everyone about his latest misadventure. Andy was absolutely enthralled, his eyes big and sparkling. 

Soon all the plates were empty, and after Jack washed them, he grabbed a beer case out of the fridge. He joined Jesse and Esme out on the porch, and the three chatted about everything and nothing while enjoying the beer. Andy meanwhile stayed inside playing with his holotablet.

The night sky completely filling with stars meant it was time for bed. Esme and Jesse went to their respective rooms, but Jack had a little more to do. He coaxed Andy into turning off his holotablet and shuffled him into his room. 

Andy put on his pajamas and climbed into his bed, where his owl plushie was waiting for him. “Dad, can you tell me a story?”

“Sure can sport. You want me to read you a book or tell you a new story?”

“Mmm read me _Goodnight Moon_!”

Jack grabbed the book off the shelf and read it to his son, who listened raptly, even though he had heard it over ten times already.

“Goodnight stars, Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere.” He kissed his son. “And goodnight Andy.”

Andy kissed him back on the nose before curling up on the bed, safely nestled in blankets. Jack turned off the lights and headed back to his room. 

Jack didn’t bother putting on pajamas. He only took off his ring and set it on the bedside table before falling onto the bed that was a space too big for him. He needed his rest. It was going to be another long day of hard work for him tomorrow. 

X

_ "What's that you're knitting there? Doesn't look like one of your costumes." _

_ Gabriel handed Jack a paper with a drawing of a barn owl on it. "Plushie. I want my daughter to have something special from her papa." _

_ Jack started laughing. "Oh my god, it's so cute! You'll have to be careful Gabe, otherwise you might lose your reputation as the big bagdog alpha of Blackwatch. And we don't know the baby's gender yet." _

_ Gabriel chuckled and pulled Jack closer, one hand patting his mate's stomach. "Well whatever they are, we'll love them. We'll have a perfect family." _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day!


End file.
